Travel options Land
One of the largest parts in any Dungeons & Dragons setting is the need to travel across the land. With the majority of non-tabletop games having the options to explore the world passively, we have had to sit down and create mechanics for people to travel amongst the world. With a table created for the DM side of things below is a chart for effecting the speed of travel. Travel Mechanic Travel by foot Walking Walking is the base pace at which we determine our travel distances. Each day you are able to cover one hex worth of distance. This also uses just one singular food and water resource. This makes no difference in encounters or difficulties of what you would find. Quick Pace Quick Pace allows the user to cover one and a half hexes per day, at the cost of two water resources and one singular food resource per day. The quicker travel means that dice may be rerolled if they land on a positive result one time as you may not have slowed down, however you would also gain an advantage from running from creatures. Slow Pace A slow pace allows you to move half of a hex per day, using one food and one water resource. This slower pace allows you to avoid all combat occurrences however you will still have to deal with any mishaps and weather which occur. Travel by Horse/Beast Horse/Beast You move two hexes per day at the cost of one food and water resource for yourself and one food and water resource for the horse or beast. While riding a horse or beast any war trained animal allows you to automatically flee from combat while any untrained animal requires an animal handling check to stop the animal from trying to flee from you as well. Wildshaped While traveling in wildshape you must be able to hold the shape for at least eight hours. You move at a rate of the difference between single movement so if a normal speed is 30 feet per round and the beast is 60 you would move two hexes compared to the normal one. This ability requires two food and water resources to move at the quickened pace. Travel by group Caravan The group mechanic travels at 3/4 of a hex per day, as you spend one food and one water resource per day. This group mechanic involves npc traders, civilians, guards, or anyone else who may be making a trip. This travel mechanic gives you an advantage on any checks for mishaps, additionally, you can sacrifice someone in the caravan to escape combat. Carriage This hired carriage allows you to travel in style while you kick your feet up and drink your water resource and eat your one food resource a day. Moving one hex a day you ignore travel mishaps, however, you must deal with weather events. If you spend the extra 15 gold per day and hire armed bodyguards you also ignore the monsters which may or may not attack the carriage. Base pricing for a carriage is 1 gold piece per day. Category:Travel Category:Land Category:Travel Mechanic